


bring me close

by zouisau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i'm having a hard time tagging this but i promise it's not like dark or anything i don't think, mostly just Feelings, slightly open ending, this is supposed to be light-hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisau/pseuds/zouisau
Summary: Chanyeol wants Junmyeon to like him as much as he likes Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	bring me close

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self-indulgent, basically I couldn't stop listening to vampire by dominic fike and thinking about suyeol so i wrote this
> 
> mistakes are my own + this is just for fun

“Junmyeon hyung!” Chanyeol bounds into his roommate’s room, pushing the door open with a little too much force. It knocks against the wall with a loud bang. Chanyeol winces.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon sounds surprised, but not angry. He’s sitting on his desk chair, eyes wide, as he straightens up a little, like he’s been caught. There’s a man Chanyeol doesn’t recognize on Junmyeon’s bed, back against the headboard, feet crossed at the ankle.

The man has soft features, his eyes and smile playful in the way that makes Chanyeol feel like he’s not in on the joke.

Chanyeol’s stomach rolls. “Oh, uh. I didn’t know you had company.”

The man in the bed grins, straight white teeth on display. He takes Chanyeol in, giving him a very obvious scan from head to toes. There’s amusement playing in the man’s eyes, playfulness written in the way his mouth quirks up as he looks back at Junmyeon, silently communicating.

Chanyeol’s in his own apartment but he feels like an intruder.

Junmyeon worries his bottom lip between his teeth, looks up at Chanyeol from where he’s sitting, “This is Baekhyun. We’re friends.” Junmyeon’s eyes flutter between Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“Hyung, I’d say we’re a little more than just _friends_ ,” Baekhyun teases. He’s still studying Chanyeol intensely, as if analyzing him.

Chanyeol ignores the way his stomach twists, ignores the implications behind Baekhyun’s words.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes pointedly at Baekhyun, his shoulders drop a little as if releasing some tension, and looks over at Chanyeol, “Did something happen? You’re home a little early.”

Chanyeol frowns, “No, I’m not.” Chanyeol glances at his watch just to make sure, and Junmyeon copies the movement, a small worry line appearing between his eyebrows as he reads his own watch.

His frown deepens, “Baek you should probably go.”

Baekhyun visibly pouts, pink bottom lip sticking out. “I was just about to get to know Chanyeol.”

“No you weren’t.” Junmyeon replies easily.

Chanyeol feels a little nauseous at the nickname, at how easily Junmyeon is compartmentalizing and creating space between them.

Baekhyun groans, and sits up a little, his arms stretching towards the ceiling. “You’re no fun.”

“We have different ideas of fun, I think.” Junmyeon says.

Chanyeol thinks they might have forgotten he’s in the room, he’s still standing awkwardly by the doorframe. He doesn’t feel like he can move into the room, but doesn’t think he’s able to leave yet either. Rooted to the spot.

Baekhyun giggles at Junmyeon’s words, bounces off the bed, and moves toward Chanyeol. He gets awfully close to Chanyeol, eyes examining him like a specimen. Chanyeol can smell a distinctly cinnamon smell coming from Baekhyun, it’s warm and inviting and a little intoxicating.

Chanyeol stays frozen in place, unsure of how to react with Baekhyun suddenly so closed, sweeping him up in his space. He swallows hard, watches out of the corner of his eye as Baekhyun follows the movement of his throat, bites his lip slightly.

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon’s voice is like a warning and Baekhyun steps back. Whatever spell had been holding Chanyeol tight in place breaks, and he lets out a shaky breath, his back relaxing.

Baekhyun turns to Junmyeon, a playful smirk on his lips, “I see why you’ve been so MIA recently. He’s cute.”

Chanyeol feels himself blush at that. Again, with the implications.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes but doesn’t bother to answer. Baekhyun grins, all his teeth on display. “I do expect to see you Friday night.”

“You won’t,” Junmyeon says.

Baekhyun just grins, lays a hand on the back of Chanyeol’s elbow and squeezes playfully, “I think I will, hyung. Why don’t you bring Chanyeol too? It’ll be fun. Chanyeol wants to come, don’t you, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol’s dizzy with the amount of times Baekhyun has said his name in the span of a few seconds. Baekhyun’s looking at him with dark eyes and Chanyeol thinks he can see flashes of silver in them, thinks he can lose himself in Baekhyun’s eyes. He nods absently, and Baekhyun’s grip on his elbow loosens.

Chanyeol tears his eyes away, turns to Junmyeon. He finds his voice to croak out, “Is it a party? That sounds fun.” It’d been a while since Chanyeol had managed to drag Junmyeon for a night out.

“See, hyung. Chanyeol thinks it’ll be fun.” There’s a teasing tilt to Baekhyun’s tone that Chanyeol can’t quite place.

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon’s tone is harsher, a warning somewhere hidden between the syllables. He doesn’t move from where he’s sitting though.

Baekhyun’s grip on Chanyeol’s elbow tightens again, fingers digging into the flesh through Chanyeol’s hoodie, “Chanyeol give me your number, I’ll text you all the details. That way Junmyeon hyung can’t bail again.”

“Chanyeol don’t.” Junmyeon is quick to say.

Chanyeol frowns a little, he doesn’t like the implication that he’s like a child to be bossed around. Wonders if Junmyeon just doesn’t want him to meet any of his friends, maybe he’s embarrassed of Chanyeol. Chanyeol wonders if that’s why he had never met Baekhyun before tonight. Chanyeol hands over his phone.

Baekhyun grins and drops his grip from Chanyeol’s elbow, grabs Chanyeol’s phone greedily.

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon’s voice sounds resigned, and Chanyeol looks down at the floor, he’s wearing socks with little jack-o-lanterns on them even though it’s only September. The left one is getting a bit threadbare where his pinky toe is; he digs it into the fluffy white carpet.

Baekhyun hands him his phone, grinning. “I’m so excited to see you both Friday!” Then he’s off. Chanyeol stands there, feeling Junmyeon’s gaze on him. They hear the front door open and close and Junmyeon lets out a small, shaky breath.

“I told you not to give him your phone,” Junmyeon scolds.

Chanyeol frowns, digs his toe further into the carpet, “I’m not a child, Junmyeon. I can give my phone number to whoever I want.”

Junmyeon sighs, “Chanyeol.”

“I’m gonna go make dinner.” Chanyeol says instead, straightening up. There’s a lump in his throat he can’t fully explain and he doesn’t feel like standing in Junmyeon’s room any longer. Doesn’t like the weird look in Junmyeon’s eyes that he can’t quite decipher.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon’s voice is barely above a whisper. Chanyeol’s heart speeds up, thinks maybe Junmyeon will explain who Baekhyun is, why they were in his room, why Junmyeon was surprised to see Chanyeol. Why Junmyeon doesn’t let him in. “You wanted to tell me something?”

“It was nothing, forget about it.”

🦇

Things are a bit icy between Chanyeol and Junmyeon. Well, at least from what Chanyeol can tell, he thinks they are.

The days that go by are slow without Junmyeon around. He teaches his students, coaches the fourth grade basketball team, goes home feeling a deep tiredness in his bones, crawls into bed each night feeling lonelier than the last, his eyes closing before his head hits the pillow.

In the short hours he is at home, he doesn’t see Junmyeon much. Chanyeol doesn’t know if Junmyeon is in his room or out, but he feels too scared to knock and find out. Doesn’t know how he would feel at the confirmation of either. Junmyeon being out to avoid Chanyeol would make him equally as sad as if Junmyeon were actually in the apartment and just avoiding Chanyeol. Chanyeol would rather not know. Chanyeol’s own personal Schröndinger’s cat of sorts.

Chanyeol’s preparing a tofu soup for dinner for himself when he gets a text message.

It’s from Baekhyun.

**_Excited to see you tonight! Don’t come too late!_ **

An address follows and Chanyeol frowns. He’d almost forgotten about how this whole thing had started, about the party. He wonders if Junmyeon will be there. If he had been planning on going even before Baekhyun had mentioned it to Chanyeol, if he just hadn’t wanted Chanyeol there.

The more Chanyeol thinks about it the more he realizes Junmyeon had really never introduced him to any of his friends, Baekhyun was the first and that was by chance. Sure, Chanyeol had met some of Junmyeon’s coworkers, but that was different. He never spent time with them outside of work.

When they had moved in together two years ago, Chanyeol had made an effort to integrate Junmyeon into his life, introducing him to all his friends, and inviting him to every night out. Junmyeon rarely did the same. Chanyeol had just thought he was a private person, or maybe a bit reserved, a bit of a homebody, and then he’d forgotten about it, becoming used to it. He liked how things were between them, liked the domesticity of coming home to Junmyeon and spending nights together. Chanyeol _liked_ Junmyeon, was willing to take whatever Junmyeon gave him, hadn’t realized he had been kept at an arm’s length. Chanyeol would consider Junmyeon his best friend, but now he wasn’t sure Junmyeon would say the same about Chanyeol.

It’s the weird feelings that settle in his chest, the lump in his throat, that push him to head out. Throwing on a white t-shirt and a black denim jacket and grabbing his keys as he types the address into his phone’s GPS to see where he’s heading, figures if he catches a taxi he’ll only be fashionably late.

🦇

The party is being held in someone’s house. There’s a brick wall covered in half-dead vines, but the gate is wide open and there’s soft music coming from inside. Chanyeol hesitates a bit, stomach rolling with nervousness as he wonders if Junmyeon will be surprised to see him. He wonders if maybe he’s crossing a line, being here when Junmyeon had said he didn’t want Chanyeol to come.

He reminds himself that Baekhyun had personally invited him, had even texted him to remind him. Reminds himself that he has a _right_ to be here even if Junmyeon doesn’t want him here.

Chanyeol swallows his nervousness and walks into the small garden at the front of the house. There’s no one outside the house, and Chanyeol hesitates again. Thinks maybe he should text Baekhyun to let him know he’s here and to open the door, but he thinks maybe he doesn’t know Baekhyun well enough to do so. Wonders if maybe he can just slip in, but the premature embarrassment at the thought of walking into a well-lit room where people he doesn’t know will see him stops him. He doesn’t know what’s behind the closed door, doesn’t know what Baekhyun had meant by ‘party.’

Suddenly he’s thinking maybe Junmyeon was right in trying to decline the invitation on Chanyeol’s behalf. He’s debating calling another taxi and just calling it a night, he could text Baekhyun an apology in the morning, say he fell asleep.

Ultimately, it’s the thought of not having seen Junmyeon in almost a week that makes him take a step forward. Just as he does, the door swings open and a small man walks out, he’s shaded by the light from the party, a halo effect around him.

“I knew I smelled new blood! What are you doing out there, come on in.”

“Minseok, who is it?” A familiar voice says, a new figure joining the small man in the doorway.

Chanyeol squints, and steps closer. Baekhyun has his hand on the slightly smaller man’s shoulder. His eyes light up when he sees Chanyeol though.

“Chanyeol! I wasn’t actually sure you’d make it. Can’t believe Junmyeon let you come.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol’s close enough to see some sort of realization cross the other man’s, Minseok, face. “This is Chanyeol?” He’s speaking to Baekhyun but examining Chanyeol in that same intense way Baekhyun had the first time. He looks more predatory than Baekhyun though, Minseok’s eyes are a cat-like shape and lined with heavy eyeliner and dark make-up, making the whole look more intimidating. Baekhyun, standing next to him, grins like a puppy.

Chanyeol is still five feet away, at the edge of the stairs leading up the porch, and Baekhyun must notice some hesitancy, because he bumps his shoulder against Minseok, “C’mon, Minnie, you’re making Chanyeol uncomfortable. Chanyeol why don’t you come in?”

Minseok looks a little sheepish and Chanyeol takes a shaky breath as he steps forward, there’s a weird static feeling under his skin he can’t fully explain but thinks it’s from the anticipation of seeing Junmyeon. Since they had started living together Chanyeol had never gone more than a day without seeing him; four days is just too long.

Minseok steps away from the door and Baekhyun moves away too, letting just enough room for Chanyeol to step in. Baekhyun shuts the door softly behind him.

Chanyeol toes off his sneakers and examines the front room, there’s a dark cabinet pushed against the wall, a vase with red roses on top of it. Other than that it’s completely empty.

“We’re all in the back room,” Baekhyun places a hand on the small of Chanyeol’s back and pushes Chanyeol forward a little to follow Minseok. Chanyeol goes easily, nervousness twisting in his stomach at the prospect of seeing Junmyeon.

Iciness washes over him when he steps into the backroom and realizes Junmyeon isn’t there. “Is Junmyeon here?” He thinks to ask, turning towards Baekhyun.

“Ah, no, not yet. But now that you’re here I’m sure he’ll make an appearance,” Baekhyun giggles a bit as if he’s told the funniest joke and reaches up to pinch one of Chanyeol’s cheeks. “I’m sure he won’t be able to resist you. I have a feeling no one can.”

Chanyeol blushes, wonders if Baekhyun is coming on to him. Shifts a little on his feet as Baekhyun leans forward, palm firm on Chanyeol’s back, “Let me introduce you to some people, yeah?”

Chanyeol nods a little and lets Baekhyun lead him. The room isn’t too packed, small groups of people littered around the room. It looks more like a business party than anything else.

There’s a tall man with glasses and a crooked smile that Baekhyun leads him to first. Chanyeol thinks the man is too attractive, almost other-wordly. In fact, all the people in the room that Chanyeol can see in the dim lights are incredibly attractive (even Baekhyun, if he was forced to say). Chanyeol feels a bit inadequate, curses a little at whatever spirit thought it would be funny to make all of Junmyeon’s friends grossly attractive.

“Sehunnie, this is Junmyeon’s Chanyeol.”

The man with glasses looks intrigued, his eyes widening as his lips breakout into a slow smile, “Been hearing so much about you.”

Chanyeol flushes under the attention, at the thought of how much he had liked how _Junmyeon’s Chanyeol_ had sounded coming from Baekhyun’s mouth.

Sehun smiles, his eyes crinkling. “Junmyeon hyung has good taste, I see.”

“Doesn’t he?” Baekhyun reaches up and squeezes Chanyeol’s cheek again, Chanyeol grimaces. He hopes it won’t become a habit.

Sehun’s laugh at Chanyeol’s expression, “Just make sure you don’t scare him off Baek.”

Baekhyun lets out a sharp laugh at that, “No promises.”

🦇

Chanyeol ends up meeting almost everyone in the room. Everyone’s almost too nice to him, but there’s no Junmyeon. Baekhyun’s hand had been on his lower back the whole time, leading him from person to person.

Chanyeol feels drunk on attention, practically preening like a cat when a man named Jongdae reaches up and tousles his blonde hair. Chanyeol can’t help but lean in a little, a small sigh of content slipping out his mouth. Someone had given him some sort of mixed drink earlier—syrupy sweet and tasty, painting his mouth with the red dye from the juice—but he feels warm from the alcohol, the attention, and all the niceties. Junmyeon’s friends are so nice that Chanyeol knows it must be _him_ that’s the reason Junmyeon hadn’t introduced them all before.

“You’re cute,” Jongdae says, laughing when Chanyeol practically bumps his head up against his hand.

Junmyeon still hasn’t showed up, but Chanyeol thinks it’s all okay. Junmyeon’s friends are nice to him, they all _like_ him. He’s excited to go home, maybe slip into Junmyeon’s room and crawl into bed with him, press their bodies together, and let him know about tonight. Tell him that Chanyeol was a _hit_ , that there’s no need to be embarrassed of him; no need to keep holding him an arms-length away.

Chanyeol’s so lost in his thoughts, in his plans of what he’s going to do as soon as he gets home that he doesn’t realize Baekhyun’s hand has dropped from the small of his back, jumps when a cold hand snakes around his wrist and tugs painfully.

“Chanyeol, let’s go.”

Junmyeon’s eyes are cold, lifeless, as he looks at Chanyeol. He ignores Jongdae and Baekhyun, eyes focused on Chanyeol. Chanyeol feels dread build in his veins, his dreams of going home to Junmyeon slipping through his fingers.

“Chanyeol, c’mon.” Junmyeon repeats, his tone is a mix between harsh and pleading.

Chanyeol yanks his wrist away, “I’m having fun, hyung.”

Baekhyun’s hand returns, resting on his shoulder this time and Chanyeol watches Junmyeon’s eyes trace the movement, watches the way his jaw tightens slightly before his eyes are back on Chanyeol’s, staring him down.

Junmyeon’s a head shorter than Chanyeol, but Chanyeol feels decidedly small under Junmyeon’s stare.

“Chanyeol.” His tone leaves no room for fighting back, but Chanyeol swallows hard, doesn’t waiver. He tears his eyes away from Junmyeon instead, not able to speak. Baekhyun’s hand a steady weight on his shoulder. It seems like everyone in the room is paying attention on them, even as they sip on their drinks pretending to be absorbed in their own conversations.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon sounds resigned and Chanyeol turns to him. His eyes are burning, he doesn’t know why things feel heavy between them, why he has the urge to cry. “Can we talk?”

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Chanyeol whispers thoughtlessly. He’s embarrassed almost instantly, the desperation in his voice evident. Embarrassed Baekhyun and Jongdae have to hear the vulnerability that slips through in every word.

“I know,” Junmyeon’s voice is just as soft, and Chanyeol feels his heart break at the confirmation. He would have thought Junmyeon would have at least pretended otherwise. “Can I just explain?”

Chanyeol hesitates but he nods, moving towards Junmyeon like a magnet. Even when Junmyeon’s the one causing him pain, he’s the only one Chanyeol wants to comfort him. Chanyeol also really, really wants to get away from all the eyes that are on them.

Baekhyun’s hand drops from his shoulder, and Chanyeol shuffles closer to Junmyeon. Junmyeon wraps an arm around Chanyeol’s waist, his grip tight. Junmyeon looks at Baekhyun once, before leading Chanyeol out the side door and to the patio in the back.

There’s little light illuminating the area, the backyard beyond the patio pitch black.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon says softly, leading Chanyeol to a swing seat, and shuffling their bodies so they sit, arm still wrapped around tight around him.

“Are you embarrassed of me, hyung?” Chanyeol bursts before Junmyeon can say anything else. Chanyeol’s head falls to Junmyeon’s chest, his own arms wrapping around Junmyeon, hugging him tightly. Stubborn tears are falling one by one, and Chanyeol tries to blink them back. He likes Junmyeon so much and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to take it if Junmyeon doesn’t like him at least a little. 

Junmyeon sighs, hugs Chanyeol tighter, “Of course not, Yeollie.”

“Then why didn’t you want me to meet any of your friends?” Chanyeol mutters into Junmyeon’s soft sweatshirt, the grip on his heart softening at the sound of the nickname.

“It’s the other way around,” Junmyeon’s voice is so soft Chanyeol isn’t sure he heard right. He feels the ghost of lips press to his hair and his heart skips a beat.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol whispers. “They’re really nice, hyung.”

Junmyeon lets out a small noise, holds Chanyeol away a little and examines his face, eyes intense. “Almost too nice, I bet.”

Chanyeol bites his lip. He doesn’t like whatever feeling is storming in Junmyeon’s eyes. Chanyeol feels a little defensive, wants to reassure Junmyeon that his friends were nice, that this could work, that he could get along with them. That whatever hesitancy Junmyeon has doesn’t have to exist. He stays quiet instead.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon’s voice is slow, measured. “This is going to sound silly, but just. Everyone at this party is a vampire. They all want to feed off you.”

Chanyeol frowns, pulls away from Junmyeon. “Why are you making stupid stuff up? You are embarrassed of me.” Chanyeol, embarrassingly enough feels the tears building again, feels them fall harder this time. The sound of his own heart breaking roaring in his ears.

Junmyeon reaches for him and Chanyeol flinches, lets out a small sob when he sees Junmyeon’s hands drop, give up so easily.

“Chanyeol, I know it sounds silly but it’s true.”

“I’m not an idiot,” Chanyeol tries to coat his words in as much venom as he possibly can. They’re still not sharp enough for the way he’s feeling. “If you don’t like me you don’t have to make stupid stuff up. You could just tell me.”

“That’s not it, Chanyeol, I.” Junmyeon’s eyes are pleading with him, and Chanyeol pauses, worry building in his stomach.

Chanyeol reaches a hand up, pressing the back of his hand against Junmyeon’s forehead like his mom used to do when Chanyeol was little. “Are you okay, hyung?”

Junmyeon swats his hand gently away, “I know it sounds crazy, but, but.” Junmyeon swallows hard. “Look.” He opens his mouth wide.

Chanyeol thinks he might faint when large fangs protrude from Junmyeon’s mouth. They’re longer than what cartoons have led Chanyeol to believe vampire fangs should look like. Chanyeol kinda wants to touch, but thinks that might be a little rude—they’re Junmyeon’s teeth after all.

“You too? You said everyone else… but you too.” Chanyeol feels lost. He pinches himself.

Junmyeon watches him warily, fangs disappearing again, and Chanyeol blinks, wonders if he hallucinated the whole thing. “You’re freaking out.”

“I am.” Chanyeol sounds more calm to his ears than he actually is. All his tears have dried, he feels a little out of sorts, like he’s sitting next to Junmyeon but watching everything from further away. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Junmyeon closes his eyes and all Chanyeol can think about is the large fangs that are hiding somewhere, somehow in his mouth. He wonders if he can ask to see them again.

“It’s not something I go around announcing.”

“You still could have told me.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Chanyeol, I feel like you’re not understanding, I’m a _vampire_. You’re here as _food_.”

Chanyeol frowns at that, “But everyone was so nice to me.”

“Yes, because they want to _feed_ off you. Like suck your blood? Do you know vampires sometimes do that?” Junmyeon’s speaking slowly, enunciating each word.

Chanyeol nods obediently. “I just, sorry. It’s been like five minutes. I’m kind of still stuck on the fangs, if I’m being honest.”

Junmyeon lets out small laugh, smiling softly. The soft smile reassures Chanyeol, this is still Junmyeon, right? Nothing has changed, it’s Junmyeon. He kind of wants to see the fangs again. “Doesn’t it freak you out?”

“A little,” Chanyeol admits. “But it’s still you, right? _You_ don’t want to feed off me right?”

Junmyeon smiles softly, reaches towards Chanyeol to take his hand, “If I had don’t you think I would have by now?”

Chanyeol shrugs, “I don’t understand how it all works, maybe you need my permission? But I trust you, can we go home then?”

Junmyeon smiles wider at that, “I can tell you now a vampire doesn’t need your permission. But yes, please, let’s go home.” He tugs Chanyeol up.

“Your friends won’t be mad at you?” Chanyeol glances back towards the door, it’s shut, and the curtains are drawn, there’s soft music still and if he strains his ears Chanyeol thinks he can hear the voices and tidbits of conversations.

Junmyeon smiles at Chanyeol, his gaze is so fond that Chanyeol wants to wrap his arms around him, hug him tight and never let go.

“I don’t think they’ll be too hurt, if I’m honest. I don’t know when the last time they fed was, couldn’t be less than a few hundred years. I bet they don’t even remember _how_ to feed, but I’d rather not give them the opportunity to try to learn again with you. Even if they’re mostly harmless.”

Chanyeol smiles, squeezes Junmyeon’s hand. “Okay, if you’re sure they won’t be mad.”

“I’m sure,” Junmyeon says.

Chanyeol lets himself be led around the side garden and out the gate. He hopes he’ll have the chance to crawl into bed next to Junmyeon, cuddle up to him and have Junmyeon explain everything to him. Hopes to have Junmyeon’s voice lull him to sleep; hopes they’ll be able to repeat it all again the next day, and the next, and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! it really was just the thought of suyeol and the song
> 
> [twt](http://www.twitter.com/suloeys)


End file.
